Ocean's Tide
by InoSakuShine
Summary: The castaways face new hardship when a new crisis is discovered, and Melissa takes it the hardest. [JacksonxMelissa]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything?

Whatever lets do this thing...

* * *

**Ocean's Tide**

Rustling. Furoius foosteps. An irritated voice. "Lex, did you tell everyone?" Daley asked her younger, dark haired brother again. And again, he nodded.

"I did, Daley, but I can't find Eric anywhere!" he insisted. His sister let out a frustrated "Ughh!" And took off again in pursuit of the missing castaway, Eric.

"I bet he's sitting under a tree, sleeping or something," she muttered angrily, beads of sweat rolling down her face. All morning she had been running around, gathering up the group. It was to discuss a very important topic she had already agreed on with Nathan: the **food shortage**. She wanted to adress the issue as soon as possible, so it wouldn't scare anybody when it became increasingly obvious. However admittedly, she had to admit the very words scared her, too. It had been put in the back of her mind all this time; the fact that they couldn't live off this island forever.

* * *

"_What_ is this about?" Group meeting always included the whining narration of Taylor. Just about everyone was gathered in a circle in the middle of the surrounding tents, waiting. Melissa just shook her head solemly, while Nathan tapped his foot.

"Where is Daley?" he said, a bit unpatiently. Everyone was there, Lex, Jackson, Melissa, Taylor, and himself, and the only two missing where Daley and Eric. Before long, an agitated Daley entered from the surrounding trees, and behind her, Eric. "Where have you been?" Nathan asked the two lightly, fearing getting on Daley's bad side. Daley glared.

"Sorry, it took me a while to find the missing link over here," she motioned to Eric, who shrugged and took a seat near Taylor. Daley still stood and looked at them all.

"Uh...so?" Taylor spoke up, glancing at the others, but they too wore the same puzzled expression.

"Okay, listen," Daley began, staring at them all, "Nathan and I-and Lex, have discovered something. We used to think getting food wasn't a problem, with all the food around here-" she motioned to all the trees, and the lapping ocean-" but Lex noticed something. When we first got here there was plenty off food. Now, for food, we have to search deeper and climb higher than before-and bluntly, there's just not as much food as there should be-" She paused and winced after Taylor's high pitched voice interrupted her.

"-What? Oh _no_, we're going to starve!"

"Taylor, don't say that!" Daley chided, trying to maintain control despite the looks of horror on her friends faces.

"But that's what you said!" Taylor cried.

"No, she didn't! Let her finish," Lex said, and they turned their attention back to Daley. Daley seemed lost and out of breath, so Nathan decided to help her.

"Look, this really isn't a huge deal. We'll just have to ration our food until more food grows," he said. "And besides, remember that garden Lex planted? Well, we have that, too." At this, Lex nodded proudly.

"So... rationing?" Daley said slowly. "Like a diet, right?"

"Kind of," Melisa said, a sardonic tone creeping into her voice. "Just like not eating enough." Nathan turned to Melissa, a little surprised. She seemed uncharacteristically melancholy today. In fact, over the last span of days her usual 'cheer' had waned and gone unnoticed.

"Guys, we'll be fine," Nathan assured them.

"And we can still fish," Jackson added helpfully.

"Well, that's what this was about. Lex, Nathan, and I are going to figure out the ration, okay? Then we'll have another meeting after we've finished. So, for now you can just eat normally." The group began to dissemble. Eric wandered off to another solitary place where he could tilt foward his hat and have a nap without being nagged by the other. Nathan went to the beach to do some thinking. Lex went to work on another convention, and Daley headed who knows where.

Taylor, Jackson, and Melissa were left lingering near the site. Taylor growned.

"_Ugh_. I have water duty." The blond place a hand on the log she was sitting on and pushed herself up. She yawned and stretched, and went to work. Well, at least _look_ like she was doing something. Jackson followed suit.

"Yeah, I'm going to go, too, get something done," he told Melissa. She didn't respond. She didn't even seem to hear him. Melissa _never_ turned a deaf ear on Jackson. "Melissa? ...Is there something wrong?" He tilted his head and drew closer to her. after a few seconds the Melissa picked up her head and swept back a curtain of dark hair.

"No, nothing," she said coldly. Jackson frowned.

"Okay," he shrugged. He tore his eyes off her and followed, as Melissa suspected, Taylor. The campsite was empty, except for her. She sighed and got up, deciding she wouldn't burden the site with her presence any longer. She headed for the warm sands of the beach...

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was exceptionally hot that day. Not good for the skin. Taylor seemed oblivious to that fact as she lay sunbathing, next to an empty pot that was supposed to be boiling water. Behind her she heard a rustle and jerked upright. Jackson came into sight, crossing her path.

"I-I-I was just-" she began explaining her unique work ethnic, but Jackson just shook his head. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Have you noticed something different about Melissa? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Taylor sighed in relief, and shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said without much thought. But then again, she did seem awfully sulky. She supposed she knew why. She knew that Melissa didn't trust her. She looked up again but found that Jackson disappeared. She was all by herself. With a thud she laid back down, letting the sun scan her body.

_Melissa doesn't trust me. But then again, I don't blame her. I knew how she felt, but it's not like I tried to attract Jackson... I... guess I have to do what I have to do._

* * *

**VIDEO DIARY**

**o RECORDING **NATHAN

"I know I look like I'm not worried, but the truth is, I am! I mean- food shortage! Who knows how long we're going to be here? And if we run out of food...well, I hope it won't get down to that. Oh, man, Daley is probably so stressed. She takes things so hard. I better go see if she's okay."

* * *

The ocean was lapping against the hot sand of the beach. From where Melissa sat, the water was an orange-ish color. The sun was sinking slowly in the sky. The tide was retracting farther away.

"Low tide," a voice said suddenly beside her. "I think I could find some clams." her eyes shifted to the side but she already knew the voice well.

"Hi, Jackson," she said, hardly bothering to mask the dreariness from her tone. He took a seat beside her and stared out into the currents.

"You know, Mel..." he began, but never finished. She waited for him to, but he never did. She wondered if that was how it was always going to be.

"What, Jackson?" She said, still avoiding his gaze.

"I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong." Melissa shook her head.

"No, Jackson. It's not about me. Don't worry about it." Jackson opened his mouth to protest but Melissa continues. "You're a good guy, and you're a smart guy. You're always helping people, it's like you always know what's right. But..._ I_ just don't know anymore." And for once, Jackson didn't know what to say.

"Yeah," he smirked, turning away. "That's what everyone thinks." Melissa finally turned her dark eyes to his, but he wasn't looking at her. "But that's not true." Melissa sighed. The low tide wouldn't last forever.

"You know... I came here to be alone." Jackson was already getting to his feet.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me." She listened to his footsteps fade away, and wondered if she had just been selfish. Her eyes glazed over as she stared back out into the waves, reflecting their emptiness.

* * *

Lex was doing all that was in his power to help out the situation. For such a small kid, he sure did a lot for their survival. He was watering a few tomato plants he had planted earlier. A fresh green stem was poking out of the sullen earth, already beginning it's short life. Lex pulled back the watering can, satisfied.

"You're on your way," he said to it.

"What?" a voice behind him made him jump.

"Oh, Eric. Nothing," Lex said, shifting uncomfortbly. He was always uncomfortable when Eric was around. He watched Eric stare at the plants with a sour look on his face.

"You really think we're going to be stuck here for that long?" He asked, gesturing to the plants. "I mean, doesn't it take them like, years to grow?"

"Try months, Eric."

"Whatever," the mischievious boy stepped around Lex to stalk away.

"Hey! Stop! Be careful! You're stepping on them!" Lex shouted at him, heat rushing to his face.

"Hey, hey stop shouting. Calm down," he replied, scowling. Lex stood up.

"Calm down? Calm down? You nearly trampled out food source," he yelled. He had finally had enough. Eric didn't take him seriously, yet he did all the work around here. And what did Eric do? Nothing! "Just get out of here, nobody _needs_ you here!" Lex wasn't the only one surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth.

Eric looked stunned. He glared and muttered, "Whatever. I don't need this."

"Eric wait, I didn't mean that." Eric already stalked away, heated. He didn't want to think about what Lex had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So! Notice anything different about the food?" Daley asked after everyone finished eating. Eric nearly choked on his last bite of food, while the rest of the castaways stared at their food in horror.

"Yeah, that I'm still hungry!" Taylor complained, looking at her clean plate.

"Me, too," Eric agreed. Daley frowned.

"Well, it's rationed," she reasoned. "I thought it was good enough proportions..."

"I'm stuffed," Lex said. "I think I know how we could fix this." Daley cocked her head to the side. "Well, everyone eats differently, right? Some people eat more, some less. Like Jackson, he works a lot so he needs more energy, therefore eats more than me. I'm smaller and less active, so I think you should fix the rations." Jackson shrugged, and Eric scoffed at the idea.

"So I'm not going to get to eat enough because Jackson works harder than me?" He protested. Daley was quick to counter.

"No, no, no! This isn't a punishment, it's about _conserving _food. We still want to make sure no one is hungry, so I'll just adjust the proportions to indivisual needs. How's that sound?" Nathan nodded.

"Sounds perfect." Since the ratiosn were inaccurate, Daily passed around more food. Then she came to Melissa.

"Melissa, you hardly touched your food!" It was true. Melissa was sitting with them, but she hadn't eaten a bite.

"I'm not really hungry," she explained weakly, setting the plate beside her, on the ground.

"Well, in that case, I'll take that," Eric said.

"No, Eric. Melissa, you have to eat!" Daley insisted, attracting everyone else's attention.

"Why aren't you eating, Mel?" Nathan asked.

"I said I'm not hungry!" She got up and stormed away, but not before catching Jackson's eye.

"What's going on?" Taylor looked up from her food, clueless.

* * *

"Hey," Jackson nodded to Taylor, passing by. On second thought, he stepped back and took a seat, panting. He was workign hard all day, and found time to catch a small break so he could build up his energy to get back out there. He was going to go fishing. He brought a small packet out of his pocket, in which a few tiny objects glinted in the sun.

"Thanks again for these 'fish hooks'," he told Taylor. "I don't know how I would have managed without them."

"Mmm, hmm," Taylor murmurmed, garbbing a wet shirt and throwing it over the line. She was drying clothes.

"You seem to know a lot about fishing. Do you think it's better to fish in high tide or low tide?" He further inquired, examining the hook.

"'Dunno," Taylor said. She didn't seem in the talkative mood. Jackson glanced at her, acknowledging this.

"Oh. Okay. I'm off," he said, and left earlier than he had actually planned. It was high tide now, and he wasn't goign to discover anything under the surface.

* * *

**VIDEO DIARY**

**oRECORDING **ERIC

* * *

"Not eating, not talking..." Nathan muttered to himself. For once, his concern wasn't fully on Daley. he and Melissa were good friends, and was just beggining to notice her strange behaivior. He was sitting in the confines of the plane, leaning against the window on the same plane seat he sat in on the trip. It was red and torn, but still comfortable. A few rays of sunlight fell through the windows.

_What's happening to us? _he thought. An involuntary thought entered his head. This whole time he had been sitting back, letting daley take the lead. But, things weren't exactly working, now where they? He figured he had to step up a little, restore things to normal. That is, without letting Daley catch on.

* * *

Just wanna thanks everyone-I didnt expect this to go over so well. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the shortness of the chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone** fir the reviews and suuch. A great compliment I get is that the characters are very OC. Good, I want to keep it that way )

* * *

_Is it me?_ He wondered silently to himself, _or is everyone acting different towards me? Taylor... Mel... Maybe I'm not being considerate enough. I just can't deal with these things on the island when I'm trying to focus on survival._ Night was falling and Jackson sat in his tent, downing a bottle of water. He felt completely worn out from working hard all that day, but was determined to not let the personal stress get to him. Struggling for survival was one thing, but he shouldn't have to struggle with the new drama. Not now.

"Hey," Nathan said, appearing through the tent flap. He entered and crashed down the his sleeping bag. "Rough day, huh?"

"-Yeah," Jackson replied, crossing his arms on his knees. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Know what? I just figured with the food and all-"

"Oh yeah, the food." Jackson stared at the groud, and Nathan coudl tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Why? Did some else happen?" Nathan asked, his voice dripping with amusement. He sidled closer to the blond boy who was hesitating to speak. "Is it something about Melissa? She usually tells me everything, but she hasn't been talking lately. Did something happen? Come on."

"I don't know. Nothing happened!" Jackson said defensively. "Okay, I just don't want to deal with this." He leaned back into his sleeping bag.

"Oh, deal with what?" He pulled the sleeping bag over his head.

* * *

"Arggh! Lex, this is complicated. Should we do this by body weight, height, work ethnic or..." 

"Daley, we should get to bed. I'm tired. We can figure this out tommorow."

"Tommorow? Lex, we don't have enough food to last forever!" Daley said, running a hand through her hair.

"You want to know what I think? Honestly, I don't think we should ration food, but find new ways to get more." daley was silent for a minute.

"Maybe. Let's have a meeting tommorow and we can vote on it."

"Okay. It's a good way to get things done." Daley looked at her little brother fondly. She placed a hand on his head and ruffled his dark hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

The darkness of the night was spreading over the entire campsite, and soon almost everyone was in bed or in their tents. It was mostly quiet, omit the chime of the chirping crickets and buzzing insects. Still, almost no one heard the tall grass rustle as Eric peered around suspiciously, then disappeared into the woods. He was up to something. Again.

* * *

Melissa entered the tent without a word. Taylor was extreemly tempted to ask, "Where were _you_?" But thought it better to not say anything at all. Melissa didn't even look at her,_ and why would she_, Taylor thought, She's probably sick of seeing me. _Well I don't care, it's not like she's the only one with problems. My favorite black tank top faded in the wash!_

The dark haired teen went to bed. The silence between them gave each an opportunity to think to themselves, but Taylor fell asleep fast. So did Melissa. Nobody wanted to think anymore.

* * *

The sun's beams hit the tents with full force, as Nathan discovered once he zipped open the entrance flap. He sheilded his eyes with one hand from the blinding sunlight. It was perfect out, and he hoped it would stay that way if all went well. Lex told him about the plan, and he was going to call the meeting in a few minutes.

He decided to do it before breakfast. Daley wanted it after when everyone was less cranky ( some of the castawats weren't morning people, including Daley herself). Nathan's idea was this. Being hungry without breakfast, the group could get a feel of what it would be like to be without food, and therefore make better decisions that applied more to the future, not just what sounded good at the moment.

"Alright, we're going to make this day good," he said to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flicker of moment and heard the rustle of grass. "Huh? Who's there?" Behind him Eric froze, in the act of hopping out of the tall grass of the forest.

"Uhh..."

"Eric! What are you doing?"

"Uh... I was just-"

"Sneaking around, that's what you were doing. You've been doing that a lot lately," Nathan said seriously, coming closer. "I don't know what you're up to, and I don't think I want to know."

"Geez, would you get off my back, did you see me doing anything wrong?" Eric said angrily, throwing his hands up. "Since when did you decide you were going to take over? You're not in charge of me, last time I checked." He stomped off angrily, and Nathan couldn't shake the feeling that he was being awfully shady. Nathan shook his head.

_That's the last thing I want, to make Daley, or anyone think I'm trying to take over._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like.**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, you guys, it's time to have a vote," Daley said, clasping her hands together in the middle of the circle. Everyone looked about, confused.

"Wait, on _what-" _Eric began. Daley, realizing that she neglected to explain, tried to cut in.

"Oh, uh-"

"On the food!" Nathan said charismatically. "You see, obviously the rations haven't been working-uh, not that Daley and Lex haven't been doing a great job. So, it looks like we have two options. We could figure out different, more intelligent rations according to different things-"

"-Different factors-" Daley attempted to explain.

"-Right, or we could go deper in the island and find new food sources."

"But it might be a bad idea to go further in the island," Daley said hastily.

"Why are you so intent on keeping us rooted to _one spot_, how are we gonna get _home_," Eric whined.

"I'm not against it, I just think it could.. well... Not end up so well."

"Let's put it to vote," Nathan suggested.

Daley asked officially, "All in favor for finding new food sources and going deeper into the island?" It was almost unanimous. Almost.

Instantly Nathan, Jackson, Lex, and Eric raised their hands. After a moment Daley raised hers, too. They gazed around and found that Melissa and Taylor were the only ones opposed. Then, Melissa silently raised her hand. Taylor just shrugged and gave in.

"Alright. Then, we go," Daley said, satisfied.

"I think..." Melissa began, but stopped. Every stared at the usually mute girl who had just uttered more words todays than wholly in the past three days.

"Yes?" Prompted Nathan. Melissa looked down, and muttered something like "Never mind..." Nathan wouldn't let go. "No, really, what is it?" Everyone's eyes were glued to the quiet girl, but the pressure just enhanced her silence. Slowly, she shook her head, digging the sole of her foot further into dirt.

"Okay, well if Melissa done," Taylor said, a little unnerved by her sudden silence, "then I have something to ask. Do we all have to go?"

"I think one or two people should stay behind and watch over things," Lex said.

"Yes, _responsible_ people," Daley shot Taylor a look. The blind sulked.

"When is all this supposed to happen?" Eric asked.

"I think it would be good to start tommorow morning for a fresh start," Dalet said. No one objected.

"_How early_?" Eric asked but no one answered.

"Then it's settled? Everyone be prepared tomorrow!" Nathan beamed. Lex looked around intelligently.

"But who will be staying?" the young boy asked, and Eric, who had been edging farther and farther from the site, returned quickly.

"I'll stay! I have... stuff to do anyway!" he said, hoping he sounded helpful.

"Mmm. What exactly?" Daley said. Of course, everyone had their doubts.

"I say we let Eric stay if he deosn't want to go. It's just going to be more... you know, if we drag people along that don't want to be with us." Daley gaped at Nathan. She hated that people were lazy, but constantly letting them get away with it got under her skin. She crossed her arms and shrugged.

"And Taylor? I suppose you want to stay to?" She asked. The blond looked offended.

"No!" She said, to everyone surprise. " I _don't_." _Did I just say that? No!_

"I'm suprised-I mean, okay, Taylor. But someone has to stay with Eric. Who..." Melissa was about to raise her hand but Nathan beat her to it.

"I'll stay." Again, more incredulous looks. "Someone has to watch things here... And cover for all the chores and stuff." In actuality, Nathan didn't care about that. HIs mind still lingered on the previous and rather embarrassing moments that were associated with Nathan and looking for food.He always tripped up. For once, he thought it best to back up. There was always next time.

The group disbanded. Eric was full of apprehension, yet at the same time, _finally_ they were going somewhere. He was restless. but finally they were moving from this place Daley seemed to make home. He made a beeline to a shady spot. He wanted to record his video diary.

**VIDEO DIARY**

oRECORDING **ERIC**

**"**Finally! Finally! _Now _we're getting some where! I mean, we're not trying to get rescued but finally someone's not afraid to take two steps out of this stupid place. You know what, this is all Daley's doing. She's trying to make this a permanent home! I don't want to be stuck here! I bet she wants to stay here... Yeah. Exactly. She- ... She-! She thinks I'm lazy but in reality I think she's the one who's got some problems, always trying to take the lead and everything. Keep us here. I'll show her-and everybody. But... not without a nap to restore my energy.

There was some rustling, crunching, and other mysterious noises that kind of worried her. The curly haired teen opened the flap to the tent to find Taylor shoving her things into a bag.

"What are you doing?" Daley asked, and the blond hardly looked up from what she was doing.

"Packing for tommorow," Taylor answered matter-of-factly.

"You're packing your _life_."

"That's not much. I fit a my life into five suitcases and when we crashed I only ended up with one. The one with the fewest clothes."

"Clothes are your life?"

"Well... yeah. I mean no. Well..."

"Why are you packing, Taylor? We're just going to find food." The girl turned her head to the other.

"The way you talked about it it sounds like we're going to be staying out there, and I... need things!" Daley shook her head and gave up, turning her back and walking out of the tent.

A certain blond woke up from his 'energizing nap' under the shade of the palm tree. Once he opened his weary eyes he lay for a minute, contemplating. Thinking about what he just said. What was he supposed to do now? He could continue working on...

Eric got to his feet. After a few seconds of sluggishly planning he decided he would go add a few things to his video diary. Wait...wait..! He cursed inwardly. _I forgot! I left my tape in the recorder!_ How long was he asleep for? Not long, he hoped. In fact, it was probably still in there. He hoped. He rushed to find it.

There it was. Pretty much where he left it. Eric dove onto his knees and grabbed the camera.

"Oh, _thank you_," he said to no one in particular as he picked it up. He wondered what would happen if anyone saw his diaries, ironic since he sometimes played a key part in revealing others. He found another shady retreat by a nearby tree to re-watch his diary, to get himself motivated again (that was a hard thing to do)

He pressed the play button with a finger. He nearly choked when the screen lit up, and it wasn't his face venting about his feelings, but Melissa's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Im pleased at the way this came out. Bet you'll like it. Also updates may not be so quick-I have a lot of other things Ive been neglecting to update ..!**

Panic shot up Erics body as he realized the mistake he had made. On the camera, Melissa was the one talking. He tried not to listen. Of course, it was the Golden Oppertunity, because no one knew what was bothering her so much. But a rare feeling rose in the blond team. Guilt. Was that his concious speaking? He knew he would shut off the tape before he-

"Eric! You never learn, do you?" A cold voice snapped behind him, causing him to jump. It was Jackson.

"Oh, Jackson, you scared me! Why are you sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't," he said bluntly. "I was actually going to get firewood. And what are you doing?"

What? No, no! This isn't what it looks like-"

"Of course it isn't," Jackson said, reaching to take the video camera from him.

"No, I meant to look at mine! I thought I was the last one to use it but I guess I wasn't," Erci insisted, but Jackson looked at him skeptically.

"Sure," he said. "And out of all people..." He looked down, because he didn't see who it was. All he knew was that in passing he saw Eric watching a video, and the voice in the video wasn't his. And Eric already had a guilty concious.

He looked on the screen, mentally blocking his ears from this person's business. His eyes froze on the screen. "Melissa!" They both tried to pull their gaze away, but Melissa kept talking. And both were very interested in what was torturing her.

**VIDEO DIARY**

**oRECORING** MELISSA

"-And all these feelings are just welling up inside of me, but I can't tell anybody! It woul dmake me seem...selfish, and that's one tihng I don't want. It just seems like I'm always the one listening to other people's problems, and solving them, but no one ever asks me how I feel. Who's there for me? Who cares about how I feel? I guess a part of it is that I don't bring it up, but it's hardly anything I can just _talk _about. It's just so complicated. I feel ... so pained. And nobody knows-that has to be the worst part. I can't stand being here anymore. Not only me but I have to watch others suffer to.

Like Nathan and Daley, I can see them struggle. Lex, he doesn't deserve this. He's the sweetest thing but everyone overlooks him. And Eric, I wish I could help him. He can be a theif, and a black-mailer but he just wants to go home. And Taylor... I wish I could asy she doesn't deserve this but that wouldn't be true she- _ugh_, what am I saying? I probably sound selfish right now. And Jackson...

Jackson. I've always wanted to help him, I always wanted him to just open up to me so I could. At first it seemed every was fine, I thought I could trust him. But how can I like someone that hurts me so much?

I can't trust Taylor. I see them everyday, Jacksonflirting with her. He seems like he really likes her. And Taylor, too. She _knew_ how much I liked him, but she does it anyways! It's like she's _playing_ with me. Playing with my feelings! And Jackson said, he said he wanted to wait until we got off the island and-

I don't know anymore. He lied. I want to get off this island. The worst part is, no one cares. No one cares about me. Nobody asks me. I know part of that isn't true, but I just can't tell anyone how I feel... because nobody wants to know. That's the worst part. Keeping all inside until you think you just can't anymore, looking desperately for someone to talk to but everyone shuts you off because they're busy with their own problems. I don't know what to do. Somtimes I cry. I cry a lot...

I don't know why Jackson does it to me. Or if he even notices that he does it. That's the thing. He doesn't care about me, he never listens to me. He just brushed me off whenever I try to talk to him, but when Taylor comes he nearly jumps all over her. I guess I'm being selfish again, I mean I can't expect him to consider my feelings... All I wanted was for him to notice me. I don't know why he does it to me. All I ever did was like him. Sometimes I wish he knew, like I could just tell him all this.

It makes me feel worthless. Like my feeling don't mean anything. I don't mean anything. Sometimes I think I'm just not good enough for him. I promise myself I'll try harder because I'm not being a good enough friend. But I don't think that's it. I feel like everyone is making me feel this way.

And then I regret thinking like this. These people are my friends. . . . I just feel like I don't belong here anymore. I think the only person I could ever talk to is Lex, because he's like me. Both of us are overlooked, but I just can't imagine telling anybody how I feel right now. Hopeless, like rescue will never come. Like I don't belong. I guess all I can do is vent to my video diary, and keep it inside. Even if it eats me from the inside out."

Melissa looked hoplessly at the camera one last time, wiping her eyes (she got extremely teary at some points in her dialougue) and reached out to turn off the video camera. The screen went black, leaving Jackson and Eric stunned and speechless. And feeling quite horrible inside.

Slowly, Eric snapped the screen panel of the camera shut. He looked tentatively at Jackson. Jackson usually did the right thing. Justice and honesty was usually his thing. But now..

"Not a word about this..." he said, avoiding Eric's eye.

"About what?" Eric said smartly, but not in his usual clever way. Neither of them felt like jokes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, I didn't forget, but much apologies for the wait. I can update more, because -as I forgot to tell you- I went on vacation. It was sudden, you know? Anyway...!**

**

* * *

**Eric thought, leaning against the plane while Taylor waved a sandy beach towel. The sand flew into his face, and he brushed it away with his hand. _...But Jackson must feel so much worse!_ He chuckled in his famous Eric way. And he was right.

* * *

Hacking away at coconuts were about the only way Jackson felt like he could take out his frustrations on this island. Once Daley walked by, saw him, and walked away, a little scared. He never did deal well with drama, that's why he resigned as leader. That's why he ended up on this island. He thought he was escaping his problems by leaving them back home but they seemed to follow him wherever he led. Or maybe... as he discovered today, he _was_ the problem. 

It put a strain on his shoulders to he could possibly cause so much hurt. And to Melissa. Was he so ignorant that he didn't know she felt that way, or did he know all along, just not to such an extent. Either way, he knew what he had to do.

There was an uneasy, bubbling sensation in his stomach. He had to talk to her-

"Hey, Jackson." The teen nearly fell over. His eyes flickered upward. He hadn't heard that voice in over three days.

"Melissa! Hey," he said hastily and rolled away his coconut, giving her his undivided attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh...no," she admitted timorously, looking away. "It's just that..." she was slipping away from him. He voice was becoming colder. "Daley said you were acting strange." She cast a glace at the severly scarred coconut.

"Oh, no," he said, "There's nothing wrong with me. Uh, what about you, are you...okay?" The girl looked at him strangely, as if to say '_Why do you care?' _"I think you've been acting strange lately," Jackson continued, a little amused.

"Oh, yeah. I... haven't been feeling too good, but I'm better now. But don't worry about it, I don't want it to affect the group." Jackson felt his stomach sink a little lower. _Why does she have to be so selfless?_ None-the-less, he nodded.

"Is this about me and Taylor?" he asked, unable to contain himself any longer. It was the last subject he wanted to bring up, but it was his obligation. Every time she heard those two names together she began to feel sick.

"We've already been throough this, I don't care," Melissa said, and hurriedly turned away.

"Wait!" She walked through the trees and towards the beach at a fast pace. She felt an hand grab her arm, and she whipped around to meet the one person who could make it all better-or worse. And lately, it's been worse.

"Wait, _please,"_ He said, looking into her eyes.

"I can't help how I feel. None of us, can. It's okay if you and Taylor have feelings for eachother-"

"But-"

"Don't tell me you don't, because no matter what you say I see you. Actions can speak louder than words." Jackson saw the whole ideal sequence play out in his head.

On impulse, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Now do you believe me?" He told a shocked looking Melissa.

Yeah right.

In reality, he let her arm go and she tore away. But this wasn't really reality. Anything that happened here didn't mean anything, but still. He let her go. He felt wrose than before. And for the first time since being here, he had a regret. Besides the time he drank the contaminated water. Things couldn't get any worse... or could they?

* * *

Before long, only Eric and Nathan inhabited the campsite while all the others set out deeper into the island to search for new sources of food. Of course it was a little quiet between them, aside from the occasional conversation, and Eric frequently slipped off, up to something, still. Nathan hardly noticed this; he, too was busy slipping off, taking care of everyone's work. This was exhausting, seeing how Eric barely helped, and when he did he usually did a lousy job which Nathan had to re-do himself. 

Meanwhile, in the woods, Daley was keeping a close, close watch on Taylor. She was waiting for any complaint to leave her mouth, just waiting. Taylor was doing her best to be defiant.

"Stop," Daley said and everyone walking halted, dawning questioning looks. She looked around expectantly. "We're getting out of range. I suggest if anyone is feeling up to this, then they can still go h-_back_ now." She cursed herself for nearly saying home, but at least Eric wasn't there to bite her head off. Inevitably, her eyes slid over to Taylor.

"I'm fine!" She said indignantly and crossed her arms. _I'm not fine! I wanna go back,_ she secretly whined in her head.

"Okay, then... anyone else?" She asked, not expecting anyone else to protest. It looked like Melissa was about to say something, but decided to keep silent after all. With no further disturbances, they plowed foward.

And the deeper they went, the deeper the feeling Melissa had grew. It was worry. She couldn't help but be reminded of the plane Captain and the others. Could it be possible they were making the same mistake?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Deeper and deeper into the unknown they traveled. Longer and longer Melissa surpressed her mixed feelings.

"Hey, uh, do you mind?" Asked Eric quickly, pointing to himself and then outwards. Out somewhere far away, Nathan imagined. "Can I take a break... A long break?"

"Sure Eric, I'll cover for your laziness, as always," Nathan said sarcastically and shook his head at him. "You're unbelievable. You just took a break... Five minutes ago!" Eric fidgeted with anticipation.

"Y-yeah b-but-!" He stuttered. "It's important!"

"Why?" Demanded Nathan, eyeing the empty gallons of water waiting to be filled. "You have work to do."

"Yeah, somewhere else!" In a hushed tone, Eric bent down and told Nathan what he had been working on, and why he wanted to run off and join the others.

The group was deeper into the tropical forrest then they had ever been before. A little later, Daley halted the group for a break and searched the dense perimeter.

"Jackpot!" She said, rousing the others. A smile was plastered on her face.

"What-what is it?" Asked Lex and Jackson and Melissa sprang to her feet.

"Over here!" She said, and led them to a place with many palm trees. Lex laughed outloud and Taylor smiled. Daley sighed with relief. The search had not been fruitless. Literally. Hanging above them in bunches were fruit-but a fruit they couldn't quite identify. It was large and round-two different kinds, but looked exotic.

"It's pretty high," Daley pointed out. "What do we do?"

"We can do what Nathan did before and climb it," Lex suggested.

"Yeah, but that was dangerous," Daley frowned.

"I can do it," said Jackson, and wandered over to the tree. "It's really not that high." The group looked a little worried.

"He's right, though!" Taylor said. "It's not!" She looked hopefully at Melissa. "Right?"

Melissa looked at her without a trace of happiness or relief the others had. "Do you want to climb it?" She asked. Taylor shook her head hastily.

"It's not as high as the tree Nathan climbed, and he did it. But someone could still get hurt." Daley said, thinking.

"If only we had-"

"-Hey! You guys, is that you?" Someone called from a distance. "And hopefully not some weird native cannibals," Eric added under his breath.

"Eric! What are you doing here?" Daley raised her eyebrows as Eric came running with some long, odd contraption made of wood. All eyes were glued to him as he ran to the center of the group and looked at the fruit trees.

"Good, you found some! Well, I wasn't done with this before, but now that I am I think I can help you. who says I'm useless?" He said proudly, and stood the thing he built himself upright.

"Is that whats I think it is? Eric, you're a genius!" Lex cried, and the others recognized what it was, too. In his hands he held a long ladder made of wood and tied securely.

"A ladder," said Jackson. "Is it... sturdy?"

"Believe me, I tested it out before and if this thing can hold me... "

"If it can hold _Eric_ it can hold _anybody_," Taylor said, and Eric scowled.

"Good job, Eric," Daley said sincerely and put a hand on his shoulder. Eric looked at it and nodded his head.

"Yeah, good job Eric," Melissa said and gave him a rare smiled.

"I told you guys all those days I was sleeping or doing nothing, I was secretly _planning_-" Daley rolled her eyes.

"Okay, give it a rest!"

"Let's try this thing," Jackson said and took the ladder. He put it against the tree and Daley and Eric held it steady. With it, he was able to reach and knock off fruit into the net Taylor and Melissa held beneath him. After they gathered enough, it was time to go back to Nathan to tell him about the success.

"Uh," Daley paused a moment while walking back to camp. Melissa, her, and Taylor all carried the net together, so when Daley stopped they all did.

"What is it?" Asked Taylor in a whining voice, "This is so heavy..."

"I'll take it for you," Jackson offered and she gladly let him. As he took hold of the net his eyes met Melissa's, who was directly across from him. "And Eric, you take it for Melissa."

"I'm fine," she said, and icy edge in her voice.

"Daley?" asked Jackson.

"Uh-no, I'm fine. Eric... did you leave Nathan alone all today?" Eric blew his bangs out of face.

"Well-yeah, but he's totally cool with it. i already talked to him."

"I hope he's doing okay," she said.

They all exchanged looks. "Come on," Melissa said, and started hauling the fruit.

Back at the camp, the six made their entrance. They dumped the new fruit in the center of the camp and looked around for Nathan.

"Nathan!" Daley called.

"There's something you should see!" Shouted Lex. Then, staggering into view came Nathan. He was struggling to carry two big jugs of water.

"Nathan!" cried Daley and Jackson rushed to take the water from him. "Are you okay?" Said boy fell to the ground.

"So... exhausted..."

"Eric!" Daley said, turning on him. "You said Nathan would be okay without you!"

"He was!" defended the blond, "First I'm the hero but now I'm responsible for Nathan's work ethic!"

"Oh, stop it! Look, we got fruit!" Taylor said to Nathan, who was half-hanging on Jackson's shoulder and dropped the by fire.

"That's... great...!" He said, in between gasps for air.

_Poor Nathan, he's been covering for all of us. It must have been a lot. _Guilt swelled in Daley's mind. She handed him water and gave him a sweet smile.

Eric was enjoying himself. He accompllished something good today, and not just an energizing nap. he felt something keep tapping his elbow, and sure enough when he looked down it was Lex.

"Yeah?" Eric said smugly, looking down.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it, really, i was just mad at myself for not doing more to help out. Honestly, even if you didn't make the ladder-which was pretty cool-I wouldn't have thought you were useless. i couldn't have done it better myself." The smug look slipped off of Eric's face.

"Thanks," he said. "You couldn't have done it better? That makes me feel really smart." And coming from Eric, that was as good as a compliment as he could ever give.


End file.
